These Days
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: ONE SHOT SONGFIC It’s been years since the Ducks have seen each other when Portman meets up again with Julie after so long at an airport. So they sit down and they talk.


**These Days**

**PG**

**By: **BrokenAngel1753

----------

**DISCLAMERS:** The song "**These Days**" belongs to my favorite band **Rascal Flatts**. But I do own the idea of this story!

**SUMMARY:** It's been years since the Ducks have seen each other when Portman meets up again with Julie after so long; at an airport. So they sit down and they talk.

**ONE SHOT-SONGFIC**

----------

It had been so long since the Ducks had seen each other. Sure Connie and Guy got married. In fact a lot of the Ducks got married; Fulton and Tammy Duncan, Charlie and Linda and a few others married people they met in college. It was just another day for Dean Portman. He was in an airport on his way to Minnesota, Fulton and Tammy were expecting their first kid. And Portman promised to be there for his best friend. When; he saw a familiar blonde sitting in the waiting area for Minnesota as well. Portman walked up to her.

"Julie?" he questioned the woman looked up with wide eyes and saw him.

"Oh my god Portman?" she grinned Portman laughed as he sat down across from her.

_**Hey baby, is that you?  
Wow, your hair got so long  
Yeah, yeah, I love it, I really do  
'Norma Jean', ain't that the song  
We'd sing in the car  
Drivin' downtown, top down  
Making the rounds  
Checking out the bands on Doheeney Avenue**_

He couldn't believe he saw Julie after so long. It had been over six years!

"Jeez look at you Cat-lady! You look great! What are you doing here?" he asked with a huge grin. She smiled back. They hadn't seen each other since probably high school!

"Oh I'm heading out to see Connie and Guy…it's my goddaughter's birthday this weekend. What are you doing here? In Wisconsin? The cheapest way for me to get there was to hop over from here…" he told her why he was going to Minnesota.

"Wow…their first kid? I guess it's been that long!" she laughed.

__

Yeah, life throws you curves  
But you learned to swerve  
Me I swung and I missed  
And the next thing ya know  
I'm reminiscin' dreaming old dreams  
Wishing on wishes  
Like you would be back again

She couldn't believe how much he changed. He didn't have the grunge look. But the more casual look. He still had his leather jacket though it was most likely a new one. He no longer wore a bandana but he did have a black t-shirt and jeans. He looked so different yet so much like he used to.

_**  
I wake up and tear drops  
They fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we danced to and then  
I head off to my job  
Guess not much has changed**_

He noticed how her hair was slightly blonder and it was to her waist in a loose braid. She wore a sheer cap sleeve brown tee with; Rascal Flatts "Me and My Gang" guitar logo on front in light to dark pink glitter print on upper middle back. (You can find it on that website!) She also had on a pair of faded jeans and Reeboks. She had an open heart necklace that featured a double suede strap looped through a silver-tone heart (it's on He had to admit she looked great.

****

Punch the clock  
Head for home  
Check the phone, just incase  
Go to bed  
Dream of you  
That's what I'm doing these days

They began talking about how much had changed over the years; Such as what they did in college. She went to BC and he went to a local one in Chicago. They talked about how they should've kept in touch more. He then noticed a gold ring on her ring finger. She was married…when did she get married? It was probably to Scooter if he had to guess. They were off and on a lot. But then he remembered what Fulton told him.

__

Someone told me after college  
You ran off to Vegas  
You married a rodeo cowboy  
Wow, that ain't the girl I knew  
Me I've been a few places  
Mostly here and there once or twice  
Still sortin' out life, but I'm doing alright  
Yeah, it's good to see you too

She had married Dwayne. He had heard that but just though Fulton was messing with him. Guess not he thought.

"So you're married? Whose the lucky guy?" he grinned Julie looked down at her ring and blushed.

"Dwayne…we've been married for a while…four years now. And we have three kids. Ashley she's four, Joey he's three and Tyler he's two. Dwayne took them to get something to eat." Just then Dwayne and the kids came over Dwayne grinned when he saw Portman.

"Portman! I didn't think I'd see ya'll again!" he laughed as he shook hands with Portman.

_**  
Hey girl, you're late  
And those planes, they don't wait  
But if you ever come back around  
To this sleepy old town  
Promise you'll stop in  
To see an old friend  
And until then...**_

Portman looked at all the kids and waved. The little girl looked just like her mother and the oldest boy looked like his father. Yet the youngest looked like both of his parents.

"Kids this is mommy and daddy's old friend; Dean Portman." The kids all smiled and waved but the little girl's eyes became wide.

"Aren't you a Bash Brother?" she asked in her little voice. Portman looked at Julie and Dwayne when he nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…you heard of me?" he asked the girl. She nodded with a big grin on her face.

"WOW! I MET UNCLE FULTON BEFORES BUT I NEVER MET YOU!" she squealed as she jumped up and down.

__

I wake up and tear drops  
They fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we danced to and then  
I head off to my job  
Guess not much has changed

Yup she was defiantly her parents' kids. She was hyper and loud. But he had to admit it was adorable how she was crazy about him at four none the less!

_**  
Punch the clock  
Head for home  
Check the phone, just incase  
Go to bed  
Dream of you  
That's what I'm doing these**_

"My daddy is teaching me to play hockey…but I'm still learning. Joey wants to be a goalie like mommy but I wanna be a forward like daddy…" Julie shrugged and said something about how she was a daddy's girl making Portman laugh. At least she wasn't as bad as Charlie's first kid Hannah (don't think I wanted to put my name…it was meant to be as if she was named after Hans). She was so much like Charlie. Her first word was 'hockey' sad but hilarious.

__

I wake up and tear drops  
They fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we danced to and then

They were beginning to board the plane so they grabbed all of their bags and headed for the boarding hall.

__

I wake up and tear drops  
They fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we danced to and then

Portman still couldn't believe how much things had changed. It had been way too long!

__

I wake up and tear drops  
They fall down like rain  
I put on that old song we danced to and then

"We should really keep in touch more…" said Portman with a sigh Julie grinned. As she picked up Tyler and continued walking holding Joey's hand as Dwayne held Ashley's hand.

"Next month I think we should have a reunion! All the Ducks! Original and the Newbies!" she laughed. So it was decided they'd mention it to the others when they got to Minnesota.

----------

**What did you think? I was listening to this song when I thought of the idea. And as I was writing the ending I though why not write that reunion as well? Stay tuned for PHOTOGRAPH!**


End file.
